Gracias
by Maureen Evans
Summary: Por todas las veces que él ha estado ahí, para ella. Rose
1. Capitulo 1

Disclaimer: Nací castaña y mi lengua natal es el español, no el inglés. Y les aseguro que no me llamo Joanne Rowling.

Disfruten ;)

* * *

Estaba llegando tarde

Los rayos del sol le llegaban en plena cara. Se tapó la cara, todavía quería dormir un poco más.

¡Espera un momento! ¿¡Rayos de sol!?

Tan pronto su cerebro carburó se levantó y miró el reloj.

¡Faltaban cinco minutos para que iniciara la primera clase!

Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, tomó su túnica y su gorro. Ya no tendría oportunidad de desayunar.

¡Estaba llegando tarde!

— Chica, ya todo el mundo se fue. Vas a llegar tarde. — No, si la Dama Gorda realmente era observadora.

— Ya lo sé, gracias por el dato. — gruñó mientras salía corriendo del retrato.

Merlín, estaba llegando tarde a encantamientos, su materia favorita.

¿Cómo fue que ninguna de sus compañeras la despertó?

Apostaba su brazo izquierdo a que Camille Applebone tenía que ver en todo eso. No, si esa chica desde que la conoció le agarró maña.

Si no, ¿Cómo fue posible que su despertador se hubiera silenciado a sí mismo?

Dobló la esquina, a un pasillo de llegar al salón de Encantamientos, decidida a que al finalizar el día le escribiría a su tío George. Seguro que él tenía buenas ideas y… ¿A quién estaba engañando? Ella ni siquiera podía apuntarle su varita a una mosca.

Su estomago gruñó.

¡Oh Merlín! Dame fuerzas y paciencia, al parecer no creo que aguante mucho tiempo más.

— Profesor Flitwick, ¿Puedo pasar? — Preguntó agitada. Todos sus compañeros la voltearon a ver y sin evitarlo sus orejas se pusieron rojas.

— Señorita Weasley, llega ¿tarde? — notó que lo había dicho asombrado, no como una reprimenda. Eso le hizo sentir más vergüenza.

— Yo… — miró a Camille Applebone que la miraba burlonamente —…realmente lo siento muchísimo. Le juro que no volverá a pasar.

— Adelante, apenas estoy iniciando la clase. No le restaré puntos a su casa, pero que no se vuelva a repetir.

No necesitó oírlo dos veces y se sentó junto a Albus, quien le había guardado un espacio. Su primo le preguntó con la mirada el motivo de su tardanza pero ella no tuvo el tiempo de responder porque el profesor empezó a hablar. Y si a algo Rose Weasley le molestaba, era no prestar atención a la clase (¡luego quien sabe si podía venir eso en el examen!). Flitwick dio una introducción al hechizo que iban a ver el día de hoy. Anotaron lo que había escrito en el pizarrón y al final indicó las instrucciones para trabajar en la práctica.

— ¿Ahora si me puedes decir porque llegaste tarde? — dijo Al. Su profesor se encontraba apartado ayudando con el movimiento de la varita a unos alumnos. Hoy compartían la clase con Hufflepuff.

— No lo sé, Al. Es que no se sí me creas. — miró de nuevo a su compañera de cuarto. Se encontraba tomando apuntes todavía.

— Inténtalo.

­— Es Applebone. — Confesó, quien quitaba que su primo le creyera — No ha dejado de meterse conmigo desde hace meses. Pero no tengo las pruebas suficientes para acusarla. No se que le he hecho, sinceramente…

— ¿Estás hablando de Camille Applebone? ¿La misma Camille Applebone que conocemos y cursa nuestro año? — volteó a verla anonadado. Miró como sonreía angelicalmente, si hasta pareciera que radiaba luz.

— Es verdad, la otra vez…

_Se encontraba en la biblioteca leyendo por enésima vez 'Hogwarts, una historia' cuando unos ruidos que escuchó la sacaron de su estado de sopor. ¿Eran maullidos? Se levantó a investigar._

_Buscó entre las estanterías y no encontró nada, pero el ruido se hacía más fuerte cuando se acercaba a la sección prohibida. _

— _¿Hola? _— _abrió la puerta, sabía que no estaba bien, y que no debía entrar sin permiso. Pero la curiosidad era inmensa. Al adentrarse un poco más y cuando el ambiente se ponía más tétrico, sintió algo detrás de ella. _

_Como toda Gryffindor ella, volteó para encontrarse (no sin antes gritar, por supuesto) con un pequeño gatito._

— _Merlín, me asustaste como no tienes idea. _— _el gato volvió a maullar y salió disparado hacía la salida._

— _¿QUÉ HACE USTED AQUÍ? ¿QUIÉN LE DIO LA AUTORIZACIÓN? _— _si el gato no la mató de susto, Madame Pince, sí. _

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con Camille? — Preguntó Al confundido.

— Déjame terminar, pues. Yo pensé que el impaciente de la familia era Hugo…

_No sólo se había llevado el susto y la regañada de su vida por parte de madame Pince. Si no que también el profesor Longbottom le había llamado la atención (quizás en menor medida, pero un regaño era un regaño)._

— _Se que eres una buena chica, Rose. Pero conozco a tus padres y a tus tíos y no me gustaría verte en peligro. ¿Quieres té? _— _negó con la cabeza. _— _Si tienes problemas háblalos conmigo, no te metas en más. ¿Qué buscabas en la sección prohibida?_ — _Rose agachó la cabeza ¿Quién le podía creer que había escuchado a un gato maullar en la sección prohibida y quiso ir a rescatarlo? Admítanlo, era como cuando le dices a un maestro que tu perro se comió la tarea. Su profesor suspiró_ —_ Está bien, puedes retirarte. No te castigaré, pero tendré que bajarle un punto a Gryffindor_—_ Rose sonrió apenada, el profesor Longbottom siempre era bueno con ella _— _No dudes en venir a mi si se te ofrece algo._

— _De acuerdo. _— _y salió sonriente. El profesor Longbottom siempre la hacía sentir tan bien. _

— Ya sé de tu amor platónico por el profesor de herbología. — Flitwick se acercaba hacía ellos y se apresuraron en hacer el encantamiento. Rose lo hizo a la primera, sin embargo Al no. Extasiado, el profesor regaló 5 puntos a Gryffindor y le dijo a Albus que siguiera practicando. Otra vez se alejó al ver que George Kingston, un Hufflepuff algo despistado, estaba incendiando las plumas con las que estaban trabajando. — Lo que sigo sin entender es que tiene que ver todo esto con Camille.

_Llegó a la sala común y de ahí a su habitación. Cansada y es que con su condición física (admitámoslo, ella no era precisamente esbelta) caminar de la biblioteca a los invernaderos y de ahí al despacho del jefe de su casa, era agotador._

_Dispuesta a darse una ducha, sintió como un gato pasaba sobre sus piernas y brincaba a la cama de su compañera de cuarto, Camille._

_¡Era el mismo gato que había estado en la biblioteca!_

— ¿_Has visto mi nueva mascota? ¿A que no es un amor? _— _Sonrió con malicia pero al ver que Rose la miraba pasmada, la cambió por un dulce: _—_ Buenas noches. Que descanses._

— Quizás estabas exagerando. Además hay muchos gatos que se parecen.

— Pero ya te dije que estoy segura que si fue ella. — dieron el toque y guardó sus cosas junto con su primo. — Y ahora que llegué tarde me miró con una sonrisa malvada, te juro que era malvada. ¿Y que me dices el despertador? Estaba moviéndose, pero no salía un sonido de las campanas. Tenía un hechizo silenciador en él.

— Tranquila Rose, seguro estas delirando porque tienes hambre. Además no es la única con la que compartes la habitación. Pudo ser cualquiera. — trató de sonar conciliador, pero dudaba que eso hubiera ayudado.

— Ya no sé que creer. Yo no le hecho nada, pero yo te juro Albus que sé que es ella y que tiene algo en contra mía. Yo sé que no son alucinaciones. También está la vez cuando…

_Estaba terminando un ensayo que les había dejado el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, de 40 centímetros (ella había hecho 60, su mamá hubiera estado orgullosa). Se encontraba tan satisfecha de sí misma (y que estaba segura que sacaba una E) que decidió darse un descanso y reunírsele a Albus y a Malfoy a pasar un rato junto al lago. Enrolló el pergamino y guardó sus cosas en la mochila. Y la dejó encima de su cama._

_Al regresar se encontró con su mochila en el suelo, pero poco le importó, ya que había discutido con el tonto de Malfoy (y es que el muy 'obtuso' se puso a criticar a los Chuddley Cannons, ojala su padre hubiera estado ahí para ponerlo en su lugar) y enfurruñada se acostó en su cama cerrando los doseles._

_Al día siguiente, cuando se encontraba en clases de DCAO y el profesor pidió las tareas, Rose no encontró la suya por ningún lado._

_Angustiada, casi le rogó al profesor que la dejara ir a la sala común porque seguramente la había dejado en su habitación. Pero el profesor era muy estricto y no hacía favoritismos a nadie, ni siquiera a una de sus mejores alumnas._

— _Lo siento, Señorita Weasley _—_ tuvo que esperar a la salida, ya que todos se estuvieran hiendo, para hablar a solas con su profesor _—_ Tendrá que hacer doble tarea el día de hoy. _— _¿Doble tarea? ¡Pero si tenía que reunirse con el club de Gobstones esta tarde!_

— _De acuerdo, profesor. No volverá a pasar. _

— _Quizás le pueda pedir ayuda de la Señorita Applebone, ¡ella hizo sesenta centímetros en este trabajo!_

_Volteó a verla, todavía estaba guardando sus cosas y tenía la misma sonrisa maliciosa que la otra vez. _

Llegaron a las mazmorras, después de encantamientos tenían Pociones con Ravenclaw. Se sentaron en la mesa que se encontraba a dos filas de adelante. Scorpius Malfoy les había guardado lugar al igual que Albus le había guardado a ella en encantamientos.

— Lindo peinado, Weasley — sonrió socarronamente. Rose que sabía que no se había peinado le dedicó una sonrisa de fastidio, sentándose a un lado suyo. — Vaya, no hay insultos. ¿Qué le pasa? — se dirigió hacía Albus.

— Al parecer se levantó con el pie izquierdo. Es mejor que no te metas en este momento con ella — le susurró.

— Lo que pasa es que Camille Applebone me ha estado molestando desde hace meses, y ahora que por fin se lo cuento a alguien y que resulta que es mi primo, no me cree y pone mil y un pretextos. ¿Qué Albus? ¿Acaso te gusta? — Albus negó con la cabeza y algo intimidado.

— ¿Camille Applebone? ¿La misma Camille Applebone que cursa con nosotros el año? — voltearon a verla. Seguía irradiando luz.

— Esa misma.

— ¡Debes estar bromeando! Esa chica es más dulce que un pay de calabaza. — Negó con la cabeza sonriendo. — Ahora que pensándolo bien, puede ser posible.

Rose se quedó pasmada. ¿Scorpius Malfoy le creía? ¡Scorpius Malfoy le creía!

— Tú eres capaz de sacar de quicio hasta la persona más paciente si te lo propones. — Albus se echó a reír pero tuvo que calmarse cuando el viejo profesor Slughorn llegó a la clase. Ya estaba muy anciano pero todavía imponía un poco.

Rose se enojó tanto con Malfoy que no le dirigió la palabra ni a él ni a su primo en toda la clase.

— ¿Y has intentado hablar con ella? — después de doble pociones tenían la hora libre. James les prestó el mapa del merodeador ('con mucho trabajo, y es que casi tuvimos que rogarle') y fueron a las cocinas. Malfoy esperó a que se pasara la comida para que le contestara.

— Sí. Pero siempre son intentos, casi nunca estoy con ella a solas pero cuando lo estoy, me mira con cara de psicópata. A veces pienso que no esta bien de la cabeza. Siempre ha sido así desde primero, pero este año me ha estado haciendo la vida imposible. No sé exactamente como lo hace, pero me hace quedar siempre mal frente a los maestros y temo que si no la detengo ahora, pueda ser peor después.

— Uhmm — pensó Malfoy. Rose y Albus se le quedaron mirando. Rose más que nada feliz. Scorpius a veces tenía buenas ideas. Si no por nada estaba en Ravenclaw. — Si dices que frente a todos se comporta como un ángel, debemos ponerla en evidencia.

A Rose le brilló la cara. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?

— Espera un momento Scorpius. ¿Crees en lo que dice Rose? No es que no te crea Rosie — adelantó a decir cuando su prima iba a protestar — Es que todo lo que nos ha dicho no es suficiente para pensar que Applebone tiene algo en contra de ella.

— Es por eso que la tenemos que poner en evidencia. Sabemos que ella puede ser una fastidiosa, molesta y terca persona — si Rose pudiera lanzar la maldición Avada Kedravra con la mirada, Malfoy estuviera sin vida en ese mismo momento. — Pero no es mentirosa. Y no veo porque no habríamos de creerle. Además, mi madre me ha enseñado que nunca debes de juzgar a un libro por su portada.

— Caray, Malfoy. ¿Hoy estamos filosóficos? — Scorpius no contestó.

— Yo la verdad no sé que más decir. Nunca nos hemos llevado de maravilla y sin embargo me crees y me vas a apoyar— contestó ella algo apenada, luego frunció el entrecejo — ¿Cómo a cuanto me va a salir esto?

— Sólo digamos que me vas a deber una bien grande. Porque de que romperemos unas cuantas reglas, las vamos a romper. — Rose sonrió de nuevo. Ese era el Malfoy que conocía y si su padre no le hubiera dicho que no fuera demasiado cariñosa con él hace un año, quizás, sólo quizás, le hubiera abrazado. — ¿Tu que dices, Albus?

— Si, ¿Qué dices Al?

— Pues soy un Potter, meterme en problemas aunque no quiera siempre estará en mi naturaleza.

— ¡Albus eres el mejor primo que haya podido pedir! — lo abrazó.

— Lo sé, lo sé.

— Repíteme el porque estamos aquí, por favor.

Se encontraban afuera de su sala común, tal y como Scorpius los había citado. Albus tenía la capa de invisibilidad y el mapa del merodeador que había tomado de la habitación de su hermano ('Si James se entera, nos mata').

— Esperamos a Malfoy. Tenemos que bajar a las mazmorras para ir al despacho del profesor Slughorn.

— Ah ya recuerdo, para robarle una poción. ¿Por eso llevamos la capa de mi padre, para que no nos descubran? ¿Y porque no mejor la preparas tu? Eres buena en pociones. — Rose casi se golpea el rostro. ¿Por qué no mejor Albus le informaba a 'El Profeta'? Quien quite y así todo el mundo se entera.

— Porque no tenemos todos los ingredientes a nuestro alcance, ni el tiempo, mañana mismo tiene que llevarse acabo el plan. — Estaba nerviosa, Malfoy ya le había dicho que iban a romper reglas, pero no pensaba que eso incluía robarle a sus profesores. — Gracias a Merlín Malfoy, llegaste.

Lo bueno de que ellos estuvieran en Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, era que sus salas comunes no estaban muy separadas.

— Sí. Como perdérmelo, si estás afuera de tu habitación, apunto de romper reglas. ¿En qué te hemos convertido? ¿Qué dirá tu querido jefe de casa? — añadió teatralmente.

— ¡Oh, cállate! — Rose tenía las mejillas y las orejas rojas.

— ¿Consiguieron lo que les pedí? — los chicos enseñaron varios tubos para guardar poción, la capa de invisibilidad ('¡Wow!' '¡Ninguna palabra de esto, Malfoy!') y el mapa del merodeador. — Perfecto, debemos irnos.

Los tres se ocultaron debajo de la capa. Todo fue relativamente fácil, gracias también al mapa porque evitaron toparse con algún prefecto, profesor o fantasma, ('O al molesto del celador, Filch') así que llegaron sin ningún problema a las mazmorras.

— Slughorn está en su cuarto sin moverse. Seguro debe estar dormido. ¿Qué esperamos? Hay que entrar. — Pero ni Rose ni Scorpius se movieron.

— Esto es…

—… demasiado fácil.

— Alguien tiene que quedarse aquí a esperar. No sabemos si Slughorn ha puesto alguna clase de protección para que nadie entre a su despacho o mucho menos a su almacén. — explicó Rose.

— _Alohomora_ — susurró Malfoy, a la manija de la puerta del despacho y esta se abrió. Rose se metió y la puerta se cerró, ella intentó abrir por dentro, pero no pudo. Scorpius pronunció de nuevo el hechizo y ella pudo salir sin problema.

— Ahora, ¿Quién se va a quedar?

— Ustedes dos. — Rose y Scorpius iban a alegar, pero Al les calló — Si alguien viene, no nos va a quedar de otra mas que hechizarlo y yo no sé como hechizarlo. Y se que Scorpius tampoco. Lo que nos quedas tu Rose, pero no quiero que te quedes sola.

— Eso es algo machista de tu parte. Se cuidarme muy bien sola.

— Pero no sabes utilizar el mapa del merodeador.

— ¿Y porqué no te quedas tú, y yo me meto? — le retó su amigo.

— Deja de hacer tantas preguntas. Estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

— Es verdad, ¿Qué más da quien lo haga mientras se haga?

— Yo estaré bien sin la capa — y le entregó la capa de invisibilidad a su prima — No se preocupen, no meteré la pata — y entró.

Ellos se quedaron a esperar, sentados en el suelo, cubiertos por la capa de invisibilidad de James.

A ella, su papá le había contando muchas historias de su mamá, de su tío y de él cuando estaban en Hogwarts. En lo líos que se metían. A su mamá no le gustaba que se las contara, según ella, los incitarían a meterse en problemas.

Recordó una historia en especial. Cuando estaban ellos en segundo año (al igual que ellos) y querían descubrir si el papá de Malfoy era el heredero de Slytherin o no, por lo que debían robarle a su profesor de pociones (tal y como ellos). No supo realmente como terminó el asunto, ya que su mamá no le dejó terminar a su papá el relato.

Y esperaba que todo hubiera resultado de maravilla.

— ¿En qué piensas, _Weasley_? — no habló fuerte. Más bien fue como un susurro, pero lo escuchó muy claro.

— En nada en especial, _Malfoy_.

— Lo va a lograr. Claro, si es eso lo que te preocupa. — voltearon a ver la puerta. Albus no había dado señales de que hubiera algún problema, pero ya llevaba veinte minutos ahí adentro.

— Claro que lo va a lograr. Él es muy capaz.

— Todo un Potter, ¿eh? — bromeó.

— También es un Weasley, que no se te olvide.

— Perdóname, se me olvidaba que los Weasley pertenecen a la realeza — alzó las cejas — te juro que no volverá a pasar.

Se quedaron otro rato callados mientras miraban en el mapa que nadie se acercara mucho a donde ellos se encontraban.

— Dilo.

— ¿Eh?

— Es obvio que algo quieres decirme. — Scorpius la miró entonces — Estás inquieta y me miras cada cinco segundos.

— ¿Y quién te ha estado mirando a ti? Creído — suspiró mientras él la miraba otra vez con las cejas alzadas — Es sólo que no entiendo — se rascó la cabeza y Scorpius vio que realmente estaba confundida.

— ¿Qué no entiendes? — le preguntó cansado.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? Digo, está claro que no nos llevamos bien. Yo no te trato bien y tú tampoco me tratas bien. Mi primo no me creía, pero tú si. Y vaya — dijo todavía sin creerlo —estás aquí, arriesgando a que nos castiguen o peor, nos expulsen.

— Espera un momento. — Le paró — ¿Es el tiempo de las confesiones acaso? — ahora fue tiempo de Rose de mirarlo con las cejas alzadas y de Scorpius de suspirar — Weasley, soy yo el que no te entiendo. Tú has sido la que ha iniciado todo. Al contrario de lo que piensas, tú me caes bien ('en ocasiones, tampoco te emociones' '¡Ey! Que nadie aquí se está emocionando') y al igual que Albus, te considero mi amiga. ¿Por qué no habría de ayudar a una amiga?

Rose iba a decir _'Gracias, después de todo no eres tan mal chico'_ pero tocaron la puerta. Como si un botón les hubiera accionado tal cual resorte, se levantaron.

— _Alohomora_ — apuntó el cerrojo y la puerta se volvió a abrir. Casi no se veía en la oscuridad de las mazmorras pero cuando Albus se metió debajo de la capa y Rose dijo _'Lumus'_ vieron que se encontraba un poco pálido, pero con varias botellas de poción en sus manos.

— ¡Rápido, tenemos que irnos de aquí! — no se la pensaron dos veces y salieron corriendo de ahí.

El regreso si estuvo complicado, se toparon con Filch y aunque no los vio puesto que tenían la capa, su gata, la Señora Norris estuvo a punto de jalarles con una de sus garras esta. Al parecer ella si podía verlos.

Dejaron a Scorpius en su sala común y después fueron a la suya.

Todavía con un poco de adrenalina ('ahora entiendo a James, esto fue muy divertido. ¿Cuándo repetimos?' '¡Ni se te ocurra, Albus Potter!'), se despidieron. Albus guardaría los frascos de las pociones en su habitación ya que no era seguro en el cuarto de Rose, teniendo a su lado al _enemigo_.

Eran las cinco de la tarde y Albus, Scorpius y ella, se encontraban a las orillas del lago debajo de un árbol, acostados ('¿Qué? Si hubiera hecho lo que nosotros hicimos, también querrían descansar').

— Te prometo Rose. Que nunca más, dudaré en tu palabra ¿Vieron su cara cuando el profesor Longbottom la castigó? — exclamó Albus divertido.

— Eso no es nada. Te juro que debí tomar una foto cuando la descubrieron. —Malfoy se retorció en el césped sin poder contener más su risa.

— Oigan, esto fue serio. No hicimos todo esto para hacerla sentir mal, lo hicimos para que dejara de molestarme — los chicos se volvieron a reír, pero al ver el rostro serio de Rose, pararon.

— ¿Estás hablando enserio, Weasley?

— Claro que sí. Yo sólo quería que me dejara en paz, no que me tomara más maña. Bueno, no sé ustedes pero esto me dejó una lección.

— ¿Y cuál es?

— No seré tan matada ni tan complaciente con los profesores.

— Pero entonces esa no serías tú. No la justifiques Weasley que si una persona te cae mal, la ignoras; no le haces la vida imposible.

— ¿No deberías seguir tu propio consejo? — ironizó Rose.

— Creí que ya habíamos aclarado ese punto.

Albus intervino antes de que se pelearan, _otra vez_ — Pero eso no quita el hecho de lo que hicimos fue asombroso. Cada parte que nos tocó salió a la perfección. ¿Ustedes creen, que cuando seamos adultos, nos dediquemos a esto?

— Yo lo dudo Al.

— ¡Vamos Weasley! ¡No seas aguafiestas!

— ¡Yo no soy aguafiestas, Malfoy!

Hace siete horas…

_Se despertó esta vez temprano, demasiado a decir verdad porque todavía el sol no salía por completo._

_Se levantó, se bañó y se alistó como todos los días. Sus compañeras (sólo tenía tres) apenas se encontraban alistándose cuando ella bajó a la sala común. Esperó a Albus, que bajó al instante._

— _¿Nerviosa? _

— _Sólo un poco… — Albus estornudó y Rose le entregó un pañuelo — Oye Albus — mientras se sonaba dio a entender que si la escuchaba — ¿Qué asignaturas piensas tomar para tercero? Yo quiero elegir Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, apuesto a que Hagrid le encantará, también está Aritmancia y Runas Antiguas. _

— _¿Y porque no adivinación? Parece divertido. —le quiso entregar el pañuelo, pero Rose negó con los dos brazos ('Quédatelo, insisto'). _

— _Mi mamá dice que no me gustará, que confiara en ella. — se encogió de hombros — De todas formas, me dijo que le mandara saludos a la profesora Vector cuando me anotara a Aritmancia. La veré después de la comida. Espero ocasionar una buena impresión, mi mamá dice fue su maestra favorita después de McGonagall._

_Y bajaron a desayunar, bajo la mirada de Camille Applebone. _

— Yo sabía que iba a caer redondita, cuando hablaste de crear una buena impresión con una nueva maestra. Tú dijiste que al parecer, ella quería que quedaras mal con los profesores.

— Sí, y tenía razón. No puedo creer lo bueno que eres actuando Albus, y ese estornudo para alertarme que ella estaba bajando… fue simplemente genial.

— Tú tampoco te quedas atrás, prima.

_Malfoy los esperaba afuera del Gran Salón y desayunaron juntos en la mesa de Gryffindor, que era mucho más ruidosa que la de Ravenclaw, así podían hablar tranquilamente sin ser escuchados ('También está el hechizo muffliato que el tío Harry me enseñó')._

_Arreglaron unos pequeños detalles, no querían que pasara lo de anoche, que si al final nadie los atrapó, no se sincronizaron. _

— _Tranquila, Weasley. Todo va a salir bien, si es cierto lo que dices no hay nada de que temer._

— _Es más bien el hecho de robar, lo que no terminó de agradarme. No quiero meterme con los profesores. ¡Las consecuencias pueden ser terribles si esto sale mal!_

— _Oigan, no quisiera tener que interrumpir otra de sus peleas, pero ¿Alguien ha visto a Applebone? Tampoco está la profesora Vector — Rose y Scorpius voltearon a todos lados y no había rastro de ella. — Ahí está — se encontraba saliendo del Gran Salón, junto con el profesor Longbottom._

— _Rápido, no hay tiempo que perder. — Rose y Albus asintieron y se levantaron. _

— _¡Profesor Longbottom! — gritó Al y al instante ambos maestros voltearon — En verdad lamento interrumpirlo. Pero tiene que venir conmigo, ¡Es urgente! — Neville volteó a ver a Séptima y ésta asintió._

— _De acuerdo, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? — oyó Rose que le decía su profesor a Albus. Se acordó que se había quedado sola con su futura profesora de Aritmancia._

— A decir verdad, fue una coincidencia que ellos dos estuvieran juntos. ¿Y a donde llevaste al profesor Longbottom, Albus?

— A los invernaderos. Le dije que escuché a unos chicos que hablaban sobre ir a jugar con las Mandrágoras. Eso no le gustó mucho, al parecer no era la primera vez que le pasaba.

­_— Emm, buenos días, ¿Es usted la maestra que enseña Aritmancia? — Rose vio que la profesora Vector tenía un rostro serio._

— _Así es. Mi nombre es Séptima Vector._

— _Yo me llamo Rose Weasley, un gusto. Mi madre estudió aquí en Hogwarts, y guarda un buen recuerdo de usted. No se si se acuerde de ella, se llama Hermione Weasley, bueno, su nombre de soltera fue Hermione Granger. _— _Era su imaginación, ¿O había sonado muy redundante? Bueno, eso no importó, porque con la sola mención del nombre de su mamá, la cara seria de Vector, cambió a una alegre._

— _¡Oh, sí! Claro que me acuerdo de ella, una alumna muy brillante. Se le parece mucho. — Agregó. Luego como si estuviera batallando en su mente dijo — ¿Qué le parece si la invito a tomar un té en mi despacho y me cuenta que ha sido de ella? _

— _Realmente no quisiera molestarla, debe tener cosas que hacer… _

— _No me molesta, al contrario _— _la cortó _— _¿Y dígame, señorita Weasley, usted piensa escoger Aritmancia en su asignatura optativa? — y empezaron a caminar hacia su despacho. _

— _Mi madre ha insistido, pero yo no le veo algún problema. Los números me gustan. — Odiaba ser lambiscona. Una cosa era tratar a los profesores con respeto, y otra era besar el suelo por donde pisaban. Pero en ese momento no tenía alternativa._

_Cuando llegaron al despacho de la profesora Vector, observaron que alguien le estaba esperando._

— _Buenos días. Siento si es muy temprano. He venido para anotarme a las clases de Aritmancia. — Camille Applebone se encontraba parada ahí, afuera de la puerta. _

— No saben la cara que puso cuando me vio. Sabía que ella pensaba que iba ir con ella hasta en la tarde… todavía no tengo muy claro que era lo que planeaba hacer para hacerme quedar mal con Vector.

— _Claro que no, de hecho venía a tomar el té con la señorita Weasley. ¿Le gustaría unírsenos? _

— _No lo sé, tenía algunos asuntos pendientes…_

— _¡Vamos, Camille! No seas tímida, yo no tengo ni un problema. — Sonrió. Y las tres entraron. _

_A Rose le pareció muy hermoso todo lo que encontró adentro. Había muchos aparatos que no sabía exactamente lo que hacían, pero a su parecer eran muy interesantes. Se encontraba una especie de ábaco enorme, pero con unos signos extraños en vez de los números a los que estaba acostumbrada. No quiso preguntar que era, quizás lo podría utilizar mas adelante como distractor. _

_¡Por los pantalones de Merlín! ¿Distractor? ¿De dónde venían todas esas ideas?_

_Al rato resultaba que todo era genético. ¡Ja! _

_Empezaron a charlar, más que nada de la vida de su mamá._

_Camille lucía un poco impaciente, pero escuchaba con atención. También ella se empezaba a desesperar. Hasta que tocaron la puerta._

_Vector, que se encontraba sirviendo otra vez té, contestó un 'adelante'._

_Scorpius Malfoy apareció en el umbral. _

— ¿Y donde habías estado, Malfoy? ¡Tardaste siglos!

— Es que el profesor Flitwick no terminaba de desayunar. Entonces llegue hacía él y le dije que tenía que hablar con él. Que tenía dudas sobre las asignaturas optativas y no sabía si Aritmancia era una buena opción o Estudios Muggles; así que insistió en llevarme con Vector para que me explicara mejor, pero cuando íbamos subiendo dio un paso en falso…

— _Siento molestarla, profesora. Pero mi jefe de casa se atoró en una de las escaleras, traté de ayudarlo, pero no pude. Usted es la primera profesora que encuentro._

— _Está bien— y salió junto con Malfoy sin decir una palabra más._

_Tratando de no parecer apresurada, Rose se levantó para servir más té a ella y a Camille. No tardó mucho tiempo cuando Applebone, se acabó el líquido de la taza. _

— No fue difícil echarle veritaserum al té. Pero creo que me pasé de poción, ahora recuerdo que sólo hacen falta unas mínimas cuatro o tres gotas y ya, no dos frascos enteros…

— _¡Qué terrible lo que le pasó al profesor Flitwick! — exclamó Rose._

— _Ni tanto, no me agrada ese maestro._

— _¿Cómo dijiste? Yo pensé que te gustaba mucho su materia._

— _No, me gusta la materia. Lo que me desagrada es él. _

— _¿Y quién mas te desagrada? — Rose vio su oportunidad y no la desaprovechó. _

— _Tú. Eres molesta y es muy divertido ver como quedas mal en frente de los profesores. — Rose trató de sonreír, pero no pudo. Camille, como apenas dándose cuenta de lo que decía, se tapó la boca._

— _¿Entonces si fuiste tu la que ocasionó que casi me castigaran, la que robó mi tarea y la que hechizó mi reloj para levantarme tarde, la que agregó ajenjo de más para que explotara mi poción? _— _Camille se veía contrariada, como decidiendo si debía decir algo o callarse._

— _¡Sí! _— _Soltó sin más, casi liberándose _— _Quisiera decir que lo lamento, pero no lo siento en lo más mínimo. _

— _¡Camille! — Dijo sorprendida, Rose — ¿Qué pasa con esa chica dulce, que ayuda a todos?_

— _Tú tampoco eres una santa, Weasley. — Al parecer se había pasado de veritaserum, esa Camille sí que la estaba asustando. — Ni creas que no sé que saliste ayer a sabe que horas de la noche, haciendo sabe que cosa…_

—_Escucha Camille: No diré nada y te perdonaré si esto se acaba aquí, y decides no molestarme más. Lo prometo. _

— _¡Ja! ¿Quién te va a creer de todas formas? Tú no tienes pruebas suficientes con las cuales basarte… — la puerta se abrió de par en par._

_Rose miró que en la puerta se encontraban el profesor Flitwick junto con Vector y aún lado estaba Neville y Malfoy. Los tres primeros no muy felices. Camille se puso pálida._

— _Esto…_

— ¿Cómo le hiciste para llevar al profesor Longbottom hasta con nosotros? — preguntó Rose a Albus.

— Eso tampoco fue difícil. Cuando llegamos a los invernaderos, el profesor Longbottom no encontró a ningún chico haciendo alguna travesura. No se molestó conmigo; le dije que a lo mejor había escuchado mal, también le recordé que se encontraba hablando con la profesora Vector y que de seguro ella lo estaba esperando. Me agradeció y se fue — sacó tres ranas de chocolate de su bolso y le dio una a sus amigos.

— No fue nada agradable ver como le llamaron la atención a Camille — masticó — Ni tampoco ver al profesor Longbottom, enojado y decepcionado al mismo tiempo, aunque no fuera conmigo. ¡Tuvo que bajarle 20 puntos a Gryffindor! — exclamó asustada, como si eso lo explicara todo. Scorpius ni Albus se inmutaron.

Pasó el tiempo y los tres se quedaron en silencio.

— ¡ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER! ¡DATE POR MUERTO!

— ¡James! — exclamaron asustados.

— ¿No le devolviste la capa ni el mapa, acaso? — preguntó Rose.

— Ni tiempo.

Y tal como ayer en las mazmorras, se levantaron y salieron corriendo a salvaguardarse, pero esta vez no de Slughorn ni de Filch (o su gata) si no de su primo James.

— ¿Sabes algo, Malfoy? — le dijo Rose mientras estaban corriendo.

— ¿Qué cosa? — preguntó volteando hacia atrás y ver si nadie los perseguía.

— No tuve tiempo de…

— Ahora no es el momento, ¿Saben? Estoy corriendo por mi vida — Rose asintió.

— ¡Y NI CREAS QUE NO TE HE VISTO ROSIE!

— ¡Juro que Albus y Malfoy me obligaron!

— ¡Cállate!

Y de nuevo, Rose perdió otra oportunidad de decirle _gracias _a Scorpius.

Pero ya habría otra, ¿No?

* * *

**¡Hola! Se que tenían tiempo sin saber de mí. No tengo justificación alguna al haberme desaparecido así, de esa manera. Pero tengan ahora la seguridad de que ahora sabrán mas a menudo de mi.**

**Les traje este nuevo fic que se me vino a la cabeza, hace unos cuantos días. Y decidí acabar este capitulo costara lo que me costara. Y aquí esta. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado.**

**No ha sido un buen inicio para Rose en este fic. Pero prometo que su suerte ira mejorando (y todo gracias a Scorpius). Y hablando de Scorpius, este chico no ha sido fácil manejarlo. Espero no haberme salido del tema con él y hacerlo ver OoC. No fue mi intención, lo juro.**

**No recuerdo en donde, pero en un fanfiction, leí que los reviews adelgazan... Eso es un rumor, ¿pero no vale la pena averiguarlo? **

**Gracias de antemano por llegar hasta aquí y leer mis desvaríos :)**


	2. Capitulo 2

**¡Hola! Sí, regresé con otro capitulo del fic. Para muchos que pensaron, no es un one-shot ni un two-shot. Son varios capitulos, en realidad.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, que malamente no tuve tiempo de contestarlos. Pero que proximamente haré. **

**Bueno, no los molesto más y disfruten del capitulo.**

**Ya saben. Nada de esto me pertenece... sin fines lucrativos... blah, blah, blah. **

**Nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

**Capitulo II**

En sus dos años de estar en Hogwarts nunca había dejado de sorprenderse de las maravillas que el castillo y sus alrededores le mostraban cada día.

Y desde que había entrado a tercero, nada de eso había cambiado.

_Quizás sólo que los fines de semanas se convirtieran en sus días favoritos. _

Por una parte, estaban las salidas a Hogsmeade.

Hogsmeade era un pueblo maravilloso lleno de magia.

Y cuando fue por primera vez se encargó de recorrer en el mismo día todo el pueblo ('Aunque tuve que traer a rastras a Albus y a Malfoy para sacarlos de Sortilegios Weasley').

Honeydukes le encantó, hasta se compró dos bolsas repletas de varitas de regaliz, ranas de chocolate, meigas fritas y muchos tipos de dulces más. Aunque eso sí, compró pergamino y tinta en La Casa de las Plumas. Albus compró infinidad de artículos de broma ('El tío George nos dio un cincuenta por ciento de descuento si prometíamos utilizarlo para gastarle una broma a Filch o a su gata mínimo'). Y al finalizar Malfoy los había invitado a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla a las Tres Escobas.

¡Ah! Las Tres Escobas era su lugar favorito después de un agitado día de compras en el pueblo. Uno podía charlar a gusto sin interrupción alguna y el ambiente simplemente le encantaba: El lugar siempre estaba lleno y en invierno se encontraba calientito.

— ¿Estas sosteniendo bien la planta? — le preguntó el profesor Longbottom sacándola de su trance.

— S-si — asintió y cuando la trasladó de maceta se quitó las gafas de protección y se sacudió el sudor de su frente.

— Bien, ahora llénalo de tierra.

Pero por otra parte, estaban los fines de semana en los que pasaba las mañanas después del desayuno ayudando a su profesor favorito en los invernaderos. Ella nunca ha sido buena ni mala en Herbología, pero siempre daba lo mejor de sí en todas sus clases ('Siempre me he preguntado de porqué será' '¡Cállate Malfoy!')

Hace un mes atrás, después de sus caminatas matutinas cerca de los invernaderos ('Estabas espiándolo, no te hagas' '¡Qué te calles de una buena vez, Malfoy!') Neville se percató de su presencia y le preguntó que si quería darle una mano. ¿Cómo podía decirle no? Le fue imposible. Y desde ese día iba todos los sábados y domingos en la mañana a ayudarlo en pequeños trabajos.

— Muchas gracias, Rose — casi eran pocas veces que la tuteaba. Cosa absurda puesto que lo conocía casi de toda su vida, pero cuando entró a Hogwarts las cosas cambiaron y se tuvo que conformar con que la llamara Weasley. — Eres de mucha ayuda, pero ¿sabes? No me molesto si me dices que ya te enfadaste de estar aquí en vez de ir con tus amigos a Hogsmeade.

— No es ninguna molestia. La herbolaria me gusta mucho — casi se mordía la lengua — Además ya me estaba enfadando un poco Hogsmeade — cruzó los dedos. Neville la miro un poco perplejo pero luego sonrió.

— De acuerdo entonces, nos vemos el próximo sábado… ¡Espera! — gritó como recordando algo muy importante— Toma. Es como una forma de agradecimiento de mi parte — Rose observó lo que tenía en su mano: era una rana de chocolate. Ella asintió con la cabeza, un poco feliz, un poco avergonzada y salió de ahí sin decir más.

¿Cómo lamentarse el no ir a Hogsmeade, si pasaba toda una mañana junto a la persona más atenta que había conocido?

Era obvio que prefería estar en los invernaderos, toda sudorosa y enlodada que en las Tres Escobas tomando una buena cerveza de mantequilla. ¿Así de loco sonaba?

— Por esa sonrisa de idiota, de seguro vienes de los invernaderos — Rose no volteó para saber de quien era esa voz. Scorpius Malfoy estaba pasando por esa etapa en donde los chicos cambiaban de voz y uno que otro gallo le delataba; y a Rose le encantaba burlarse de ello.

— ¿Por qué no estás en Hogsmeade con Albus en vez de estar _fastidiáaaandome_? — preguntó imitando sus gallos.

— Ja. Ja. Eres muy graciosa ¿lo sabías?

— ¿Y donde está? — preguntó Rose ignorándolo.

— ¿Yo que sé? Soy su amigo, no su sombra — Ella lo miró incrédula — Se fue al estadio de quiddicht, escuché algo como entrenamiento de equipo…

— ¿Y que hace Al ahí? — le interrumpió Rose. Scorpius se encogió los hombros.

— Su hermano se lo llevó a rastras sin decir más. Supongo que nos lo contará cuando lo veamos. ¿Te diriges a tu sala común?

— Sí, estoy toda sucia. Hoy tuve que echarle deshechos de pixie a las macetas, no fue una experiencia de lo más agradable… y me dejó toda maloliente.

— Oh, vaya. Eso lo explica todo — agregó tapándose la nariz — Pero Weasley, que yo supiera tú no vas a los invernaderos entre semana ¿Segura que te tallas bien? — Rose cerró los puños enojada pero se dio cuenta que estaba apachurrando algo…

— ¡Mi rana! — Miró la envoltura que se había abierto y la rana escapó por una ventana, rápidamente sacó su cabeza y observó como unos niños de primero que pasaban corriendo la pisaban

— Creo que ya no podrás comerla. — dijo Scorpius con retintín. Pero Rose no le escuchaba, sólo miraba fijamente los trozos del chocolate embarrados en el pasto… — ¿Weasley? — La chica reaccionó y lo volteó a ver, y no con buena cara.

— ¡Mira lo que hiciste bruto!

— ¡Pero si yo no hice nada! ¡Además era una simple rana de chocolate!

— ¡Claro que no! Ya estarás contento — Malfoy intentó alegar — ¡Ahora déjame en paz! — Y sin más, salió casi marchando hacía la sala común de Gryffindor.

— Por Merlín, Weasley — le gritó desde el pasillo — Tengo cientos de dulces en mi…

— ¡Yo no quiero tus cochinos dulces! — vociferó desde la otra punta del corredor.

— ¡Loca! — murmuró molesto y todavía sin entender nada. ¡Le estaba ofreciendo sus mejores dulces! ¡De los que su abuela Narcisa le enviaba cada mes! Es más, ni siquiera a Albus (a quien lo consideraba su mejor amigo) le había dado alguno

— ¡Oí eso!

— ¡Me alegra saberlo, así no tendré que repetírtelo! ¡Loca!

— ¿Adivina qué? Genio ¡Me lo acabas de repetir!

-

Cuando llegó a su sala común, llegó hecha una furia. Nadie la volteó a ver, más que unos chicos de primero que cometieron el error de señalarla con el dedo índice. Pobres, Rose les regañó al mas puro estilo Granger (tanto así que su madre hubiera estado de cierto modo orgullosa). Solamente subió a su habitación por algo de ropa limpia y una toalla y se fue directamente a los baños.

Al entrar se encontró con Elizabeth Wood, una compañera suya de su curso que estaba en el equipo de quiddicht; le sorprendió encontrársela ahí.

— Hola Elizabeth — saludó educadamente, la chica se estaba exprimiendo su cabello con la toalla.

— Qué tal, Rose. ¿Has estado en los invernaderos? — Preguntó, Rose se sorprendió ¿Tenía razón Malfoy? ¿Tanto se le notaba? — Digo, es que traes la túnica que usamos generalmente cuando entramos ahí.

— Ah sí, he estado ayudando al profesor Longbottom en algunas cosas — silencio incómodo — ¿Tu porque no estás en el estadio de quiddicht? — Rose acomodó su ropa encima de una silla y entró a una de las duchas — Escuché algo como que hoy había entrenamiento…

— Así es. Pero yo ya no estoy en el equipo…

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? No conozco a otra chica (excepto mi tía Ginny) que ame tanto el quiddicht, como lo amas tú.

— Lo sé — Rose escuchó que murmuraba una maldición — No fue por mi propia decisión ¿Sabes?: Me tuve que retirar, tú sabes, por mi problema del corazón. — Rose asintió, todo Gryffindor sabía de lo delicado que era el estado de salud de Elizabeth Wood.

Ella quiso decir que en verdad lo sentía, pero sabía que con decirle eso no la iba a ayudar en nada, sólo aumentar el mal humor de su compañera. Así que dejó que siguiera hablando.

— El medimago ha dicho que debo evitar las emociones fuertes por ahora. Por supuesto mi papá dice que es una tontería, pero mi mamá no quiere arriesgarse.

— Creo que es lo mejor, Elizabeth. — Rose abrió el grifo y el agua caliente cayó al instante. — No debes perder las esperanzas, encontraran de seguro un corazón compatible contigo pronto y el próximo año estarás como nueva y regresarás al equipo.

— Muchas gracias, Rose. ¿Sabes? Albus Potter ahora va a ser el buscador…

— Ahora entiendo el porque James se lo llevó sin dar ninguna explicación — murmuró Rose para sí, Elizabeth no la escuchó.

— James tuvo que convencer a mi hermano para que lo dejara suplantarme. Albus no había audicionado y no estaba en la lista de suplentes y a mi hermano no se le hizo justo. Pero cuando Alex lo vio encima de una escoba, no lo dudó y lo aceptó. — relató Elizabeth

— Albus es bueno, lo debo admitir, pero no es como James. Él tiene un don innato para el quiddicht, cuando lo ves, no sé como explicarlo pero parece como si estuviera en donde debe de estar, como en su elemento, como si…

—Hablas como si te gustara — bromeó Rose mientras se tallaba su cabello con el shampoo.

— ¿Yo con James Potter? ¿El bromista número uno de Hogwarts? — Rose escuchó como reía. Hubiera jurado que su risa era un poco nerviosa y si la hubiera visto sabría que se encontraba sonrojada. ¿Era posible? ¡Nah! — Bueno Rose, me tengo que ir ¡Hasta luego!

— ¡Hasta luego, Elizabeth!

No siguió con más conclusiones. Elizabeth Wood era una buena chica y conocía lo suficiente a James, como para saber que nada saldría bueno de esa relación…

Soltó una pequeña carcajada.

¿Ella hablando de buenas relaciones?

Salió de la ducha al poco tiempo; más despejada de la mente. Regresó de nuevo a su dormitorio se sentó en su cama. Camille Applebone se encontraba también allí, buscando al parecer algo pero la ignoró. No se hablaban mucho desde el incidente del año pasado: Camille estaba de cierto modo avergonzada con su actitud frente al veritaserum y Rose avergonzada por ponerle veritaserum a su bebida también. Aun cuando hubiera sido un acto justificado.

Miró si tenía algún deber pendiente. Ninguno. Suspiró.

¡Cómo tenía ganas de una cerveza de mantequilla en ese momento!

Sin poder evitarlo el pensamiento de _él_ se le vino a la mente.

Se recostó con una sonrisilla en la cara. ¿Cómo era posible que se sintiera esto a su profesor de Herbología? Digo, ¡Tiene la edad de su padre!… Debía admitir que al principio sentía hacía él una especie de cariño fraternal, como de ese que Lily siente hacía Teddy, pero después todo fue diferente. Su corazón se le aceleraba tanto que casi temía que se saliera del pecho cada vez que la miraba a los ojos y sus piernas se volvían gelatina cada vez que sonreía.

Albus ('Yo se lo tuve que decir. La verdad es que eres muy obvia, Weasley, pero tu primo es medio lento' 'Sigo enojada contigo, ¿lo olvidas, Malfoy?') fue la primera persona en enterarse. Ni siquiera su madre sabía ¡Le daba tanta vergüenza decirle todo lo que le pasaba cuando veía al profesor Longbottom! Así que prometió guardar el secreto.

A veces se sentía un poco estúpida porque nada podría pasar entre ellos… ¡Merlín! ¡Que era de la edad de sus padres y además estaba casado! Pero no podía evitar pensar en él, por más que intentara. ¡Simplemente no podía y ya!

Temía que ese sentimiento no se alejara de ella pronto y a la vez que lo hiciera. Era tan confuso… Todo en realidad.

— Emm, disculpa… esto ¿Rose? — una voz la trajo de nuevo al mundo real.

— ¿Ah? — no pudo evitar sorprenderse de quien la había llamado. ¡Vaya! Que no todos los días Camille le dirigía la palabra.

— No encuentro a _Lynx_ — recordó que Lynx era el nombre de su gata— Pensé que estaría en la sala común pero tampoco está. ¿La has visto? Ya lleva varias horas sin aparecerse… — Rose pestañeó.

— No, lo siento Camille.

-

No había vuelto a hablar con Camille después del domingo pasado ni mucho menos visto a su gata. Ni tampoco tiempo para soñar despierta con su profesor de Herbología.

Estaba muy atareada, todos los profesores le habían dejado tarea, tenía una reunión en el club de encantamientos y además le había prometido a Albus ayudarlo en un ensayo que el profesor Bins les dejó ('y que gracias a Merlín ya terminé')…

— ¿Y a dónde me dirigía? — se preguntó en voz alta. Y de pronto recordó que tenía que ir a la biblioteca para adelantar por lo menos dos trabajos. Cuando llegó se encontró con su primo y con Malfoy.

Por un minuto dudó en entrar y sentarse con ellos; no le había dirigido la palabra a Malfoy en cuatro días enteros y eso era un record: Si bien se peleaban cada cinco minutos, al minuto se volvían a hablar; pero ahora era diferente.

Rose estaba realmente molesta con él porque ni siquiera le pidió disculpas y Scorpius alegaba que no se iba a disculpar por algo que no cometió y ella nomás buscaba una mínima razón para enojarse con él y degradarlo.

Cuando iba a sentarse en otro lado y hacerse como la que no los vio, Al levantó el brazo y le señalo la silla que tenía al lado de él, claramente invitándola a sentarse junto a ellos. Suspiró y se dirigió hacía su primo.

— Qué bueno que llegas Rose, quise iniciar con el ensayo de historia, pero me di cuenta de que no tenía ningún apunte… — murmuró bajo la atenta mirada de Madame Pince.

— Aquí tienes — le entregó un rollo de pergamino que había sacado de su mochila — ahora tengo que hacer más cosas, así que sólo básate y no lo copies tal cual, ¿de acuerdo?

La cara de Albus y ni que decir la de Malfoy, era un poema.

— ¿Me vas a dejar que copie tu trabajo? — preguntó incrédulo.

— Sí y no, ya te dije que sólo te voy a dejar que te bases en él — volvió a suspirar.

— ¡Gracias Rose! — susurró lo más alto que pudo y se adentró en su trabajo. Ella asintió y sacó de tu mochila la tinta y el pergamino necesario para hacer los deberes.

Siguió un rato mas escribiendo y escuchando el rasgar de la pluma en el pergamino que tanto le gustaba hasta que sintió un par de ojos mirándola. Levantó la vista pero sólo se encontró con su primo concentrado anotando algunas cosas y a Scorpius leyendo un libro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras; se encogió de hombros y volvió a lo suyo. Otra vez lo sintió y levantó rápidamente la vista. Nada. De nuevo volvió a lo suyo pero ahora un poco nerviosa y a la vez molesta. Harta fingió dejar un libro en su mochila y sin pensarlo otra vez se volteó. Fue inevitable y atrapó a Malfoy en la movida.

— ¿Quisieras hacerme el grandísimo favor de dejar de mirarme? — le retó. Si Scorpius estaba un poco avergonzado de verse descubierto, lo ocultó muy bien. Albus mandó al pepino su redacción de historia y miró de reojo la situación.

— Hasta que te dignas hablarme — Rodó los ojos. — Y yo no te estaba mirando. Deja de pensar que eres la gran cosa.

Una gran sarta de groserías que había escuchado de su papá en todos estos años inundaron su cerebro pero no pudo sacarlas por su boca, por que a ella la inculcaron a no repetirlas.

Con las manos temblorosas de furia tomó todas sus cosas con prisa y las arremetió en su mochila sin delicadeza alguna.

— No. Pienso. Perder. Mi. Tiempo. Contigo. — susurró casi con veneno y sin decir más salió de ahí.

¡Estaba fastidiada! ¡Harta! ¿Nunca iba a llevarse la fiesta en paz con él? ¿Por qué no podía ser como su profesor de Herbología? Amable, responsable y amigable. Pero lo que más le molestaba era que le molestara que le hubiera dicho que no era la gran cosa… Espera ¿Estaba comparándolo con su jefe de casa? ¿Qué no estaba molesto con él porque no le había pedido disculpas y encima le negara porque le estaba mirando aun cuando ella le cachó? Definitivamente necesitaba azúcar en su organismo. ¡Estaba delirando!

— ¡Weasley! — Al parecer Scorpius la había seguido.

— ¡Aléjate de mí, Malfoy! ¡Te lo advierto! — bramó fuera de sí.

— ¿Podrías tranquilizarte? Estas armando un escándalo por nada. — Odiaba cuando usaba ese tono de sabelotodo y que lo usaba cuando marcaba lo obvio. Ella sólo podía usarlo.

— No — empezó a acelerar su andar y Malfoy la siguió de cerca. Ahora no podía calmarse. Necesitaba una enorme tableta de chocolate, leer algún libro, hablar con el profesor Longbottom, romperle la nariz a Scorpius. La cuarta opción era tentadora, pero ella era demasiado pacifista para hacerlo. Así que la tercera le convenció más.

Se dio cuenta en que piso se encontraba y exactamente en que pasillo y dobló una esquina rápido, metiéndose debajo de pasadizo que cubría una cortina y salió corriendo de ahí como alma que la lleva el diablo; sólo por si Malfoy tenía conocimiento de este.

Recorrió pasillos, bajó y subió escaleras hasta que dio con el despacho de su jefe de casa. Tocó la puerta y esperó hasta que escuchó un 'adelante'. Entró pero no le gustó lo que se encontró:

Su profesor se encontraba sentado en el escritorio con una mueca seria y del otro lado se encontraba una compañera de su casa, igualmente sentada pero con la pierna cruzada mostrando algo más que sus pantorrillas.

Era bien sabido por todo Hogwarts de la _famita_ que se cargaba Susan Cadwallader, una chica de séptimo año, bastante guapa e inteligente pero que lastimosamente usaba sus encantos para beneficios propios.

— Oh Rose, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? — le preguntó Neville y ella observó que estaba un poco aliviado por su visita. Susan se volteó a mirarla con una sonrisa simpática que Rose no respondió.

— Yo… — miró como Susan se mordía el labio inferior y acentuó más su entrecejo — Yo sólo quería charlar con usted. ¿Interrumpo algo? — preguntó suspicazmente.

— Por supuesto que no. La señorita Cadwallader ya se iba. — Susan se levantó y sacudió su túnica.

— Así es — se levantó pero luego se volteó a verlo — Espero profesor, que pueda hacer algo con el nuevo compañero que me puso. Gracias. — Y sin más, se retiró.

Neville sonrió conciliadoramente a Rose, pero ella siguió con el ceño fruncido y cruzada de brazos.

— Toma asiento, Rose. — Ella obedeció.

— ¿A qué ha venido? — Bueno, ella no era una chica que le gustaran los rodeos. Y debía admitirlo: estaba un poquitín celosa.

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Cadwallader sólo ha venido a _persuadirme_ a que le cambie de compañero en un proyecto que les dejé para fin de año. Pero no creo que sea posible. Creo que se tendrá que acostumbrar a no obtener lo que siempre quiere. — Esa respuesta le encantó y dejó de cruzar los brazos, pero aun un poco recelosa.

— Ah. ¿Y cómo está Hannah? — Si bien no le agradaba la tabernera del 'Caldero Chorreante' (por obvias razones) era la única mujer que permitía en la vida de _su_ profesor — Mi madre me ha dicho que está enorme.

Neville sonrió ensoñadamente.

— Así es. Está a inicios del tercer trimestre. El sanador ha dicho que el bebé nacerá a finales de agosto. ¿Té? — Rose aceptó silenciosamente.

— Me-me alegro mucho por usted y-y su esposa, por supuesto. — Le picaron los ojos. ¿Ella estaba feliz?

Se volvió a sentir una tonta. Era más que obvio que él estaba perdidamente enamorado de su esposa y de su próximo bebé y que ella nunca tuvo una oportunidad con él. Pero ver como sonreía y que su mirada brillara cada vez que mencionaba su nombre era encantadoramente amargo. _Tonta_. Ella había ido con él para sentirse mejor, no peor. Y no solamente se sentía tonta por eso, si no por parecer una niñita encaprichada y con los sentimientos a flor de piel. Como si estuviera en una especie de telenovela de las que tanto odiaba por todas las cursilerías e infortunios que le pasaban a la hueca de la protagonista. Y ella no era una hueca protagonista. Ella tenía dignidad.

— ¿Te pasa algo? — preguntó confundido su profesor.

— No es nada— Se talló los ojos y bebió de su taza. — Es simplemente que me causa emoción este tipo de cosas. Es todo.

— Entiendo. Pero supongo que no es precisamente hablar acerca de mi esposa lo que te trajo aquí. ¿O si?

— Emm… — Rose no sabía que decir. Sin predeterminarlo había llegado a una conclusión, que le iba a costar más de lo que pensaba. En realidad… — Sólo vine a decir que no voy a poder ir más a los invernaderos —…la solución ya la había sabido desde antes, pero nunca quiso verla: Tendría que obligarse a ver a Neville con el cariño que se le tiene a un tío o quizás a un padre y tratar de distanciar lazos con él.

— ¿Por qué?

— Pues… he estado pensando y me he sobre limitado. Casi no paso tiempo con mis amigos y tengo que ponerme también al corriente con mis deberes y mis afiliaciones. No lo tome a mal — apresuró a decir — me encantaba ayudarlo, pero es mejor así. _Créame._ — El profesor Longbottom pestañeó sorprendido pero luego continuó apacible.

— Está bien, Rose. No hay ningún problema — Sonrió y se sirvió mas té. Ella se levantó.

— Bueno, esto. Me tengo que ir, todavía tengo un ensayo de herbología que mi profesor me dejó. Espero que él me ponga un Sobresaliente — Bromeó.

— Sólo si es realmente bueno.

— Yo creo que sí. Lo es.

-

Al salir del despacho no pudo soportar más las lágrimas y las dejó salir. Era extraño como hace unos días soñaba con una vida perfecta, siendo profesora de aritmancia o transformaciones y viviendo al lado de Neville. Y ahora renunciar a algo que quizás nunca iba a conseguir era un poco más difícil que renunciar a algo que tenías por lo menos alguna mínima oportunidad; debía ser el hecho de que hubiera malgastado su tiempo soñando despierta tantos años. Ya no sabía con exactitud. Ya no se sentía segura de muchas cosas realmente.

— Aquí estás.

Se sobresaltó y rápidamente se limpió todo vestigio de su llanto con la manga de su túnica.

— Realmente no estoy de humor, Scorpius.

— Tu nunca estas de… espera un momento ¿Cómo me llamaste? — Preguntó sin poder creerlo. Rose se sorbió la nariz y suspiró.

— Scorpius. ¿Ese es tu nombre, no? — El se sentó a su lado.

— Tú nunca me has llamado por mi nombre. Creí que te gustaba más llamarme 'cretino', 'idiota' o simplemente Malfoy.

— Yo nunca te he dicho idiota.

— Pero debes de haberlo pensado más de una vez. — Se encogió de hombros.

— Eso es muy cierto — miró el suelo y luego lo volteó a ver.

— ¿Has estado llorando?

— ¡Qué observador!

— ¡De verdad lo siento, pero no es para que te pongas a llorar! ¿Sabes?

— ¿Y quien ha dicho que he estado llorando por causa tuya? ¿Eh? ¡Tú tampoco eres la gran cosa! — se cruzó de brazos enojada y Scorpius frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué ha pasado entonces? ¿O acaso lloras de la nada?

— ¿Desde cuando somos tan amigos para que yo decida contarte lo que me pasa? — Si, debió admitirlo, fue algo brusca.

— Eres cabezona. Yo sólo vine a pedirte disculpas. Pero eso me pasa por querer ser amable contigo. Nada bueno resulta de esto — Se levantó. — Y para que lo sepas, fue sólo una rana de chocolate. No un relicario de tu abuela o algo así.

— El chocolate me lo regaló el profesor Longbottom — confesó como si confesara el secreto mas grande de su vida. Malfoy la miró. — Por eso me molesté tanto contigo. Es todo. — Él se volvió a sentar.

— Ustedes las chicas se complican la vida.

— ¡Eso no es verdad! — Scorpius alzó las cejas — ¡Eres un cretino, Malfoy!

— Pensé que ya era Scorpius — Dijo con mejor humor al ver que Rose sonreía.

— No cuando te comportas como un neandertal.

— Esa es nueva, pero bueno, ¿Me vas a decir por que estabas llorando?

— No.

— Entonces regresemos a la biblioteca, Albus debe estar preocupado.

— Espera ¿No tienes ni una mínima curiosidad?

— No te voy a rogar si es eso lo que piensas. — Se volvió a levantar y ayudó a Rose a hacerlo.

— Lo sé. — Se miró los pies — ¿Scorpius?

— ¿Qué sucede ahora?

— Gracias.

Cuando lo dijo, fue realmente sincera. Y no lo dijo solamente por haberla ayudado a levantarse. Si no por muchas cosas más y esperó que él lo entendiera. Quizás no se lo diría ahora, a lo mejor dentro de muchos años más, pero junto con Albus, ella lo consideraba su mejor amigo.

— De nada, _Rose_.

Sólo esperaba que su papá lo comprendiera.

**¿Cómo ven? Hubo mas acercamiento entre los protagonistas; quizás no del que ustedes pudieron haber esperado pero bueno, algo es algo.**

**Espero que realmente les haya gustado. A mi me ha gustado como quedó. Con un Scorpius no tan sensible pero tampoco frío. Y una Rose cabezota (como Malfoy la denomina) que es demasiado orgullosa y temperamental como para llorar frente de nadie ni mucho menos decirle a su amigo/enemigo el motivo de su llanto. **

**Pobre Rose, su amor imposible al final resultó verdaderamente imposible. No la culpemos. Si yo tuviera un profesor como Neville, creo que yo también me enamoraria de él. Pero ella no es tonta y ha sabido como actuar para mantener su dignidad intacta. Y debemos tomarlo en cuenta, muchas chicas a la edad de trece, catorce años no actuan precisamente de forma madura. **

**Otra aclaración. Scorpius es un pseudo Ron/Draco, ni Rose una pseudo Hermione, ni Albus es un pseudo Harry. Por lo que tienen pensamientos diferentes a ellos y formas de actuar diferentes a ellos. **

**Con lo que Albus es buscador, bueno pues tengo mis motivos. Él no es tan bueno como su padre lo fue(de hecho, ese merito lo tiene James, como Elizabeth dice) igual, le encanta jugarlo, como igual detesta ser el centro de atención. Pero no ha tenido otra mas que aceptar ayudar a su hermano mayor. Esto ha tenido un porque, definitivamente. Pero no digo más, porque me gusta dejar picada a la gente :)**

**En verdad aprecié sus comentarios. De verdad muchas gracias. Y espero haber aclarado algunas cosillas.**

**Nos vemos la proxima. No olviden dejar review, aunque sea para que digan: Me gustó, no me gustó, lo adoré, lo detesté. Vamos, que yo recibo de todo. No discrimino.**

**Maureen Evans**


End file.
